


Soulmates

by Tarlan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: They said wolves mated for life.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Frantically racing towards the finish line as trope bingo round 9 ends in 1 hour!  
> Written for prompt: soul bounding/soulmates  
> and Halloween bingo prompt: Wolfman/Werewolf

They said wolves mated for life and maybe that was true where the natural wolves were concerned but Derek was a werewolf - half man, half wolf - or so Derek believed. It wasn't until he carried Stiles out of a firefight, scared by the sounds of Stiles crying out in pain, that he realized how much he had always been drawn to this particular human. As it was the terrible injury was just a burn from where a bullet had grazed Stiles's big toe, easily healed by someone with Derek's abilities.

He wasn't surprised to discover Stiles was a junior G-man, nor was he surprised to learn Stiles had managed to talk his way onto the task force trying to capture him. Stiles had an innate ability to talk his way into anything, and it wasn't with charm or magical influence.

Perhaps Stiles wasn't really cut out for the FBI because he refused to head back to the academy, convinced his friends could not survive this battle between the humans and the supernatural without his assistance. He was right, managing to get them back to Beacon Hills just in time to save Scott and the others before they were cut down in a hail of bullets. He could have left then but somehow he knew they needed him, though it still took a few more months and several skirmishes with the humans before Derek realized he needed Stiles too.

The first time they kissed was a revelation. Derek fully believed that if there really was something akin to soulbonding then he would find it with an alpha like Scott, not with a mere human, except there was nothing 'mere' about Stiles. Perhaps it was a leftover from all the supernatural events over the years - from his possession by the Nogitsune - the dark kitsune - or from his one-time connection to the Nemeton. Derek never meant to bite him, at least that was what he told himself and the others. It had just happened one day while they were wrapped in each other's arms, kissing and playing, slowly bringing each other pleasure, but the moment Stiles turned for the first time Derek felt the bond between them deepen to something unbreakable, except possibly by death.

They said wolves mated for life, and now Derek knew werewolves could too.

END  
 


End file.
